Astranova
|log = |image = Profile art - Astranova.png}} Astranova is a new character who appears in the TV special, Boo York, Boo York. She is an alien creature, more specifically a Comet Alien. She loves being onstage, singing, and she can also play a special crystal guitar. Being an alien that came from outer space and is far from home, she finds it hard to communicate with other monsters and understand most of their expressions. Website Profile Description 'According to my new earthmonstering friends, my Comet Alien scaritage gives 'out-of-this-world' a whole new meaning! It's kinda freaky being lightyears from home, but I'm having a stellar time adapting to my new surroundings.' Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Her singing voice is Fioorzeh Scott. Character Background Astranova is an inhabitant from outer space, not originally from Earth. From a family of monsters who she claims to have a special relationship with Ancient Egypt somewhere in time, Astranova came in contact with Earth when she got lost in open space (most likely due to being caught in an Asteroid belt perhaps) in her comet spaceship, and was magically pulled towards Earth by an unknown force, fulfilling the prophecy of the Comet, that stated that every 1300 years a comet will come to Earth, allowing for whoever witnesses to make a promise that shall last forever. Currently, Astranova is planning on attending Monster High, until her parents come to Earth to take her back home. In the end of Boo York, Boo York, she is seen in Monster High going to put her books in her locker. She starts talking to and on her iCoffin, informing them that Monster High is real. This implied that she may have some sort of connection with Ever After High. Her background is synonymous with aliens that have been spotted by theorists on earth known as Blue Avians a.k.a the Space Alliance. These extraterrestial beings that have blue skin and bird-like features were known for having early contact with the Ancient Egyptian civilization as well as aiding the Egyptians in the construction of some of their architecture and providing enlightenment on how to improve as a society. Personality Astranova is a complete alien, both literally and figuratively. Recently she has landed on Earth, where she has become stranded, and is learning the Earth's ways, however, this task can be challenging for her, as she will most of the times misinterpret, or completely misunderstand expressions and idioms from her fellow students. She always keeps a calm and collected demeanor, mostly quiet, and when she speaks, its usually as monotone and stoic as one can be, lacking a clear express of emotion. Despite this behavior, the way she acts also has a hint of constant amazement and curiosity. She is easily impressed and a starry-eyed girl, who's willing to learn and fit in the culture of Earth. She is also a tad lazy and will fall asleep easily, for long periods of time, whether she's on stasis from her spaceship or not. Appearance Astranova has dark blue skin with faceted crystal texture, dark blue starry eyes and blackish blue-purplish hair with silver highlights evoking stars. She has markings of stars on her face. Astranova only has four, long, needle thin fingers on each hand. Her head is quite large, she also has long black hair with purple streaks. Abilities Astranova holds some capacities due to her comet alien heritage, including: * Floating:' '''Astranova is able to translocate from place to place by floating. * '''Psychokinesis': She can move objects using her mind or hand gestures. * Gravity Control: She can control gravity, causing everyone to float and feel weightless. Relationships Family Astranova has a mom, dad, and a granny in her household, they're both from the same alien species as her. Her grandmother seems to have a close relationship with her, and she seems to have quite a chill personality, so much that when Astranova accidentally crashed into her Granny's spaceship, she claimed that the dents gave it more personality. Friends She's known to be close with Elle Eedee, Luna Mothews, and Mouscedes King. She's also close with Ever After High students, Apple White and Raven Queen, but she's friends with others too. Timeline * May 28, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Astranova. * October 30, 2014: A photo of Astranova is used in the 2014 Mattel Analyst Day. * December 31, 2014: Pictures of Astranova are leaked from an online survey. * February 14, 2015: Astranova is officially released at New York Toy Fair. * May 07, 2015: Astranova's profile is published on the Monster High website. * May 07, 2015: Astranova's artwork is revealed. Notes * Astranova's and her family's connection with Ancient Egypt is possibly based on the popular urban myth that aliens from outer space helped built the Egyptian pyramids. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Boo York, Boo York characters Category:Aliens Category:Generation 1 characters